RWBY: One shot Pairings
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Just some fun shipping requests! Give me an idea and I'll write it, any pairing! Have fun! As of now 9/21/16 requests are closed, don't hurt me! I have over 20 to do and will open when I finish them.
1. OneShot Requests

**Hello everyone! ShadowCat here! This is the start of one shot requests. I want your ideas on someone shots I could do in my free time!**

 **It can be any pairing from Glynda and Ruby to Zwei and Weiss (If you're into that).**

 **I'll likely have them posted within two to three days depending on how long I make them and the pairing. So have fun!**

 **-ShadowCat**


	2. Chapter 1: Blake X Ruby (LadyBug)

Chapter 1: 7 Years of us. Blake and Ruby

 **Hello everyone! TheShadowKittyCat here! I'm happy for all of the one shot requests, all of them! I want to thank you all for requesting and I will write them as soon as possible, with moving and school I may be a little busy but will do my best!**

 **The song is 7 years by Lukas Graham.**

 **This first one was requested by Star-The-Writer a Blake X Ruby or should I say ladybug. I hope you all enjoy! As always stay shiny.**

 _Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,_

 _"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_

 _Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

 _By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_

 _Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

The screams they echoed louder than the others, it made the Faunus' blood run cold. 'Run away, you know you want to.' Blake forced her way killing any Grimm in her sights ignoring the yells of the others. 'What are you doing… you're the reason this is happening.' Her whole body felt numb probably from the lack of aura.

'Remember students that once your aura hits red it's the best option it to likely move away and recover from your fight.'

Pushing herself she sliced into a Beowulf giving the best uppercut she could manage with gambol shroud cutting the Grimm in half. Her legs gave out sending her to the ground her heart beating in her chest. _'No, get up!'_ She screamed in her head trying to force herself up managing slowly. _'Tsk tsk never learn now do we.'_

She heard it again, the scream. This time it sounded painful, louder than the last. _'No!'_ Blake thought running again slowly than she could normally do. _'I love you kitten.'_

She rounded a corner almost falling to her knees at the sight.

 _'_ _Look at what you've done. Why me?'_

Blake felt her blood boil his blood red eyes peered through his mask as he grinned at her pulling his sword out of her… she wasn't moving.

"Why hello my love." He said an evil grin on his face.

 _Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me,_

 _"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."_

 _Once I was eleven years old_

 _I always had that dream, like my daddy before me_

 _So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_

 _Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me_

 _'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

"Her systems are failing! We need to get the metal out of her!" Doctors yelled rushing the injured women down the hall. "Ma'am I need you to stay out here." The nurse said holding back the Faunus as she watched the bed disappear around a corner. Blake felt her heart pound more. "But please I'm her fiancé, please let me go with her!" She screamed trying to go around the nurse.

"No you can't, she's going into surgery. I promise she'll be safe!" The nurse argued back struggling to hold back the women. "Blake! Stop!" Yang said grabbing onto the Faunus hugging her. "No Yang! I need to be with her!"

Yang sighed running her hand through her long dark hair. "Shhh I know Blake, you need to relax! She'll be fine, she's a tough kid." Yang whispered the last part cooing. Blake whimpered as the two slowly slid to the ground her sobs echoing the hallway. Weiss watching from afar next to Pyrrha frowned a small fear forming in her chest. _'You better win you dolt.'_

 _'_ _Never forget Blake, please never do!'_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

 _Before the morning sun, when life was lonely_

 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_

 _'_ _Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major_

 _I got my boys with me, at least those in favor_

 _And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

 _'_ _It was all your fault and you know it.'_ Blake stood there clutching the post as she tried to form words her hands sweaty. "Ruby, she was something different that's for sure. She was never afraid of anything really." She chuckled trying to calm her nerves. Her finger began to nervously tap. "I-I believe that she is in a better place, a place without pain or fear not coming home the next day. As I've learned, things happen for a reason." She finished tears slowly falling as she made her way off the stage. On the way she passed by Jaune who gave her a sad smile.

The Faunus let everything fade as she sat back down in her chair next to her teammates. She rested her hands in her lap her fingers going to the ring on her left hand.

"But Ruby wouldn't want us to cry. No she would want us to fight, to keep fighting for what's right." Jaune looked towards Blake. "No matter what."

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

 _I was writing about everything I saw before me_

 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_

 _We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old_

Her eyes scanned the cliff edge catching two grave stones both dusted with white specks of snow. She slowly made her way forwards red and white roses clutched to her chest. _'Pathetic isn't it.'_

Blake sighed kneeling down in front of the two graves. 'Thus kindly I scatter.' Blake gave a small smile as she remembered the first time the younger rose and the blonde brute brought their partners here.

 _"_ _If I knew we were walking a long distance I would have changed my shoes." The heiress said following next to Yang who was in front of Ruby and Blake. The Faunus and the Rose stood a little back from the other two hands entertained together._

 _"_ _You still haven't told me where we're going red." Blake asked nudging the other one. Ruby smiled nudging her girlfriend back. "It's a secret Blakey." She said. The two went silent their eyes on the other two as they made their way down a dirt path. Every once in a while Blake would glance at her red headed girlfriend concerned at how quiet she was. She had never seen her leader this quiet before._

 _After a little Blake felt Ruby's hand slip out of hers as the other ran forwards towards Yang who was a little up ahead of Weiss. Blake could hear Ruby as she asked her sister something. "How many did you bring?"_

 _"_ _Let's see… 13. Here you go sis." Yang handed Ruby what looked like to be white roses. Off again Ruby made a mad dash up the hill disappearing. Yang stood back sighing as she leaned up against a tree. Both Blake and Weiss gave a confused look towards each other before looking at the Blonde._

 _"_ _Before you ask…" Yang sighed running her hand through her hair looking up towards the cliff where Ruby disappeared to. "It's her mom… our mom. This is why we brought you here… today is the day she passed, so it's kind of hard." Yang finished. Blake's eyes followed up to the hill her body tempting to follow her girlfriend. "Go Blake. She'll want you to be there." Weiss said stepping towards Yang. Blake slowly nodded, following after her without hesitation._

"That was so long ago Ruby, where did the years go." Blake whispered. She could no longer cry almost as if her tear glands were empty. "Almost a year…" She sighed lowering her head.

 _I'm still learning about life_

 _My woman brought children for me_

 _So I can sing them all my songs_

 _And I can tell them stories_

 _Most of my boys are with me_

 _Some are still out seeking glory_

 _And some I had to leave behind_

 _My brother, I'm still sorry_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_

 _Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one_

 _I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_

 _I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

She stared at her reflection in the golden liquid matching the color of her eyes. Shout and laughs were made from across the bar making her take her eyes off of the glass. Her eyes caught the blonde brute who was currently in a boxing match obviously winning.

 _'12 months.'_

Sighing the Faunus chugged down her drink putting it down. Her eyes trailed back to her partner watching as she socked the taller guy in the face knocking him out cold sending more cheers throughout a small crowd that had gathered. 'How have you gotten this far.'

Blake slid the glass over to many other glasses that had stacked up from the two. Yang gave a loud laugh patting some people on the back going back to the table.

"Did you see that guy? Thought he was a tough guy." She said gulping the rest of her drink burping after. The Faunus grimaced watching the blonde wave over for the bartender to bring more drinks.

Blake groaned inside her head now starting to pound slowly. 'Stop doing this to-'

"Here you go kitten." Yang said scooting over next to the girl wrapping her arm around her shoulder swinging around a little.

This lasted for another hour or so until the bar had started to close asking for the two to leave, for the two were very common nowadays.

This led to the two of them walking up a set of stairs into a small apartment that they owned in Vale. Their main living area was in Atlas in the Schnee Manor, but due to Weiss being in Vacuo for meetings with other dust companies the two decided to sneak away for the time being.

The Schnee complained as always to their drinking knowing far too well as to why they were.

Since she d... pasted the three of them went to others ways of coping with her being gone. Weiss piling herself in work, Yang and Blake going off to drink their pain away often times getting kicked out of a bar because of Yang destroying it.

 _'Stop this!'_

 _Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,_

 _"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _Once I was seven years old_

The redhead frowned sitting on the ledge of the window her white wings blowing in the wind. She watched the Faunus' breathing sighing. "This isn't you Blake. Please stop." She whispered resting her hand on the glass, the glass fogged up when her pristine hand touched it. Ruby watched the girl's ears twitch as she rolled over facing away from the window. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder looking to see her mom floating next to her, Summer gave her a smile giving a gesture back towards the sky. Sniffling Ruby nodded giving one last glance towards Blake.

"Remember Blake please. I still love you and I will find you again, in the next life." Her voice was a whisper as it reached the Faunus' ears making the women smile softly.

"Ruby." Her whisper echoed out into the air.

 **What did you all think? I hope it was good! I often love writing sad stories but not everyone will be sad. My next possible chapter will either be a Jaune X Weiss (White Knight) or Weiss X Ruby (WhiteRose). Depending on how busy my schedule is. Often times I will change it on my profile where I have all the requests, as I write I will change from N/A to Started and then to finished with a possible date of submission. I will see you all next time and have a wonderful night!**


	3. Chapter 2: Weiss X Ruby (WhiteRose)

Chapter 2: Till death do us part. Weiss and Ruby

 **Hey everyone! TheShadowKittyCat here, here is the next request, I wrote this one pretty fast. I'm surprised at how fast I did! The song used is my love by Sia which I suggest listening to as you read this, I feel as though it fits them very well. I'm glad you liked the Blake and Ruby one shot Star-The-Writer. These aren't tears I don't know what you're talking about its just allergies. The two pictures for Ruby and Weiss will be on my profile, if you know the sources please do tell as I couldn't find them. I don't own them nor do I own RWBY.**

 **I want to thank you all again for the requests again. Hope you all enjoy, and as always stay shiny.**

Ruby's knee shook showing that she was obviously nervous, I mean who wouldn't be? "If you keep shaking I might stab you in the eye accidently. "

"Ah I'm sorry Shani." Ruby apologized attempting to stop her movement. Shani laughed capping the mascara. "You really are nervous aren't you?" She asked picking up some blush going over the girl's face who tried to back away from it. "Is it obvious?" Shani contemplated for a few seconds before shrugging. The two went back into silence as Shani finished the girl's makeup. "Aww my baby sister has makeup on!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby smiled blushing a little, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren walked into the room smiling at the bride.

Pyrrha smiled being the first one to go up to Ruby. "Don't you look stunning?" She said hugging the girl lightly. Ruby smiled. "How far along are you?" She asked hesitantly rested her stomach on the women's. Jaune came up wrapping his arm around his wife. "Five months." Ruby smiled giving a nod to them accepting the hug from Jaune.

Ren and Nora came next, Nora practically jumping off the walls. "I can't believe you two are finally getting married!? It feels like yesterday you two announced it to us." She said barely even taking a breath. "Calm down Nora." Ren insisted resting his hand on his wife's shoulder. He smiled at Ruby giving her a hug. "Congratulations Ruby you two were made for each other." Ruby nodded giving a small thank you. Blake went up alone giving her leader a hug. "Congrats Ruby, you don't know how excited I am for you." She said smiling.

Ruby nodded biting her lip. "Thank you Blake, that means a lot."

Yang was the last one to go up to Ruby giving her a big hug. "Yang-air." The red head wheezed making Yang chuckle, she pulled away keeping her at arm's length. The two shared a smile both chuckling. "Mom would've been proud baby sis." Yang said whipping a tear from Ruby's face. Ruby nodded resting her face into Yang's hand. Everyone in the room smiled at the two sisters letting them have their moment. Not a second later a knock came from the door opening slightly revealing the photographer. "Alright everyone time for photos guys and Blake." She smiled at them continuing. "Go join Weiss for photos please." She said motioning towards the door. They gave another congrats to Ruby before going and joining "the groom."

They all took many photos many filled with laughter that probably could've been heard from down stairs.

"Alright it's time for the first look. Are you ready Ruby?" The photographer asked going over towards the door. Ruby glanced back at her bridal party giving a nervous look. "Go Ruby." Ruby cleared her throat nodding picking up the bottom of her dress walking over. Her hands shook nervously.

' _This conversation is over Ruby! I have to get to work.' Weiss angrily said slamming the door behind her. Ruby sighed slowly sitting in the kitchen chair clutching her head._

The two went out into the hallway Ruby giving a sigh, her eyes glanced around the hallway almost looking like the inside of a cabin. Ruby and Weiss chose to have a small wedding on Patch on the beach, it was a descent sized beach house that was built to look like a cabin. After a minute or so the door down the hall opened Weiss and the other photographer walked out. "Ok we're going to get a few pictures." Ruby almost didn't hear her as her eyes caught Weiss'. Weiss wore a nice white suit a red rose on her chest contrasting the white. Ruby wore the same but a white dress with red tips and a red rose in her hair.

' _Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn?!'_

Ruby felt her chest tighten once she heard she could go, her feet carrying her across the hallway meeting the other half way. Both of them enveloped each other in a hug. They stayed like this for a few knowing full well that they understood. Ruby sniffled in Weiss' shoulder gripping the suit. "You look beautiful." Weiss whispered taking a deep breath of Ruby's hair smiling at the smell of roses. Something she grew to love over the years of knowing the girl. "You don't look so bad yourself." Ruby said a blush across her cheeks.

Weiss chuckled pulling away from the girl, her hands on Ruby's cheeks. The white haired women tucked a strand of hair behind the other girl's ear. "I can't wait for this day to be over." She whispered.

Ruby pouted. "Do you really not want to be here?" Weiss shook her head. "No no… It's rather I want to be alone with you… in 20 minutes you're going to be my wife." Weiss said smiling in victory at Ruby's blush.

"Let's go love birds we got to get you both hitched!" Yang shouted making the two jump, they looked seeing Yang hanging out the door a grin on her face before she went back in slamming the door.

"I guess it's time to go. See you at the alter?" Weiss asked smiling. Ruby smiled nodding as well. "See you soon Weiss Rose." She said grinning at her own victory of Weiss' blush. The two slowly let go going separate ways.

"Don't let me fall." Ruby whispered gripping her father's arm. Taiyang smiled at his daughter nodding. "Never." The two looked towards the hall as the music began playing signaling it was time. Ruby gulped her hand turning white from gripping her father's arm. "It's ok Ruby." He whispered both of them keeping pace with the other, many were there for the wedding. Friends, family. All smiling at the bride making her face burn.

Ruby glanced up towards the end of the aisle catching Weiss' eyes, those blue crystalline eyes that made Ruby melt every time she stared into them. She would sit there for hours just looking at her eyes, sometimes making Weiss a little anger since she wasn't used to it. But Weiss would forgive her immediately after.

After what felt like forever to Ruby they reached the end of the aisle, Taiyang gave his daughter a kiss before shaking Weiss' hand. The minister cleared his throat giving a glance towards the two. They both nodded taking each other's hands.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." Weiss smiled running her thumbs over Ruby's hand.

They went through the ceremony saying what the minister had asked them to say, tears and laughs were shared throughout.

"I Ruby Rose give you Weiss Schnee this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She said slowly slipping on the metallic band on Weiss' left finger.

"I Weiss Schnee give you Ruby Rose this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Weiss repeated putting the ring on Ruby's finger.

"By the power in me by the State of Remnant, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss." He said stepping back a little. The two smiled before slowly kissing wolf whistles were sounded making them blush as they pulled away.

"Ruby Rose and Weiss Rose."

"Would the two lucky ladies please come onto the dance floor?" The Dj asked. Ruby smiled pulling Weiss along with her as they made their way through the crowd of people. They joined together Weiss' hand interlocked with Ruby's and a hand on her waist. "This song was picked out by Ruby's older sister." The Dj said as the song slowly came on the two moving slowly with it.

 _My love, leave yourself behind,  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
My love, you have found peace.  
You were searching for relief._

They stared into each other's eyes smiling swaying slowly. "I love you." Weiss said putting her face into the girls shoulder hiding her tears.

 _Now I am strong (now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

Ruby smiled. "I know Weiss."

 _I know in peace you'll go.  
I hope relief is yours._

 _Now I am strong (now I am strong).  
You gave me all.  
You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

 **So? I hope you enjoyed, this is just the first of two White Rose stories I'm going to write right now. I will be writing more than just one for the ships but I'm trying to get through all the requests first. So stay tuned for more! Stay shiny all!**


	4. Authors Note

**A:N/ important**

 **Hello everyone! TheShadowKittyCat here! I have something important to discuss with all of you. I am currently going on hiatus for a week or two due to moving. My computer is in storage and won't be able to get out for a little which has all my chapters for the one shot and for The Remembrance of Us. I will still be able to message everyone on my phone and as you all know requests are closed.**

 **On another note The Remembrance of Us is going to be deleted. I am rewriting that, I feel as though it's not very informative. I am sorry for the inconvenience and hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	5. Chapter 3: WeissXSun, BlakeXJaune

Chapter 3: Weiss X Sun (White Sun) /Jaune X Blake (Mellow Yellow) Double date

 ***Long authors note ahead, if you don't want to read then just skip down and get to the chapter. Thank you***

 **I'm so sorry for being gone for so long! I've been super busy with a lot of things and have had literally no time to write. So for you all who remember I was moving (everything went perfectly fine.)**

 **We moved into the new house and began setting up all of our stuff. Lone be hold my grandfather didn't really want to live with us and moved back to his home, so less time to get my computer set up since it took us three to four days to get him moved back out and set back up. So once that was completed a hurricane (hurricane Matthew) decided it wanted to visit near where I live.**

 **So now we had to get prepared for that and had nearly 10 people in my house for this hurricane. (Everyone's fine). So since I missed a few days of school and lost power I had to catch up on school work, missing one or two days for my classes set my schedule back a lot. So now I'm finally able to catch my breath and actually write a little.**

 **So I'm also going to start this just for fun to get to know some of my readers. Question of the chapter, out of all the Rwby characters who is your most favorited ship, and I want you to explain to me why. You don't have to do this, just out of my own curiosity.**

 **"Curiosity killed the cat."**

 **Hush you.**

 **Now that I'm done with that (sorry for those who don't care). Here is the double date I promised, right? *looks at notes*. Ah yes.**

 **I hope you all enjoy! As always stay shiny.**

' _It was everywhere, no matter where she looked it was red. Her hands shook and her heart pounded as she looked at the body in front of her, her weapon stabbed in his chest. Her breathing picked up as she clenched her hands. Voices and screams called out to her almost begging her to listen._

 _'You need me'_

 _'You crave me'_

 _A pang shot out in her stomach making her scream, her hands shot up covering her ears as she continued to scream._

 _"Leave me alone!" '_

Every Once in a while she would turn the page soaking in the next few words, being a long time writer and reader herself she enjoyed the plot and progression of the author's story. She felt as though she was like the character Burlida, Burlida being the mellow one out of her group. She was calm cool and reserved having a serious personality most of the time. She has lots of respect for others and values their opinions, not one for judging or discrimination.

It was almost like the author took Blake and put her as Burlida. This series was a long written series, the author had given a sneak peak of the fourth book making the Faunus go back and reread the books once again.

"Enjoying the book kitten?" Someone asked setting down a mug in front of Blake, likely camellia her favorite. Her ears twitched at the movement as she quickly nodded. Jaune smiled sitting across from the other sipping his own drink a newspaper in front of him. Blake's fingers held the cup feeling its warmth radiating off of it making her purr. Jaune smiled glancing up looking back down towards the paper in hand.

' _Mistral media reported on Wednesday, that an explosives expert was killed and another one was wounded while trying to dismantle an improvised explosive device, in western Platero._

 _Remnant AL Press stated, "An improvised explosive device exploded, at noon today, while a bomb squad team was trying to dismantle it in al-Bayou area, killing an explosives expert and wounding another one."'_

He frowned flicking the page continuing to read the story. _'"Security forces transferred the wounded to a nearby hospital and the body to the forensic medicine department," Remnant AL added._

 _The joint security forces managed to free the city of Tikrit in 31 March 2015, and are continuing their advance to expel the ISIS members from the remaining areas of the province.'_

' _I hope she's ok, I hope it wasn't her.''_ He thought folding up the newspaper looking at the clock. "I guess I have to get ready for work." Jaune leaned down kissing the girl's forehead. Blake looked up towards the clock as well, a whine rumbling in her chest. Jaune shook his head chuckling as he began to walk away from the kitchen. "Oh Blake." He said stopping quickly turning around.

"Hm?" She hummed setting her mug into the sink turning towards her boyfriend. "Can you… check on Velvet when you get to work?" He said hesitantly, making Blake cock her eyebrow. "I always do… why?" She asked leaning back onto the counter. "Just… looking out for her you know, ever since Ruby's been deployed she's been sort of distant. You know?"

Blake nodded glancing at the clock once again. "I do, I'll check on her quickly when I get to the library." Jaune nodded. "Okay."

.

.

.

Blake parked the car gathering her things getting out, she made her way to the entrance of the library giving a nod and a smile to passersby. Walking into the quiet library she gave a large sniff, it smelled like old and there was a little musty smell of sweat in the air. There was also a distant smell of perfume somewhere in the library. The fire crackled in the far corner with two chairs next to it for people to read next to on the cold winter days. Blake made her way to the back passing by another librarian giving a smile.

She made her way to the back going into the break room that was there for the workers, she set her stuff down quickly putting her lunch into the refrigerator. Glancing at the clock she nodded leaving her bag on the table going to her next destination. Arriving she knocked waiting for a reply. "Come in." A small voice said.

"Hey Vel." Blake said entering closing the door behind her. Velvet Scarlatina looked up from her computer shutting the screen off quickly looking towards the other Faunus. "Hey… Blake." Velvet said giving a tired smile. "How are you?" Blake asked sitting across the other. Velvet nodded slowly, looking down at her hands that were in her lap. Blake watched the Faunus girl reaching over to grab one of her hands. "Is it Ruby?" Blake whispered running her thumb over the girls. Velvet bit her lip shrugging. "I'm not sure, it's been a little since she called. I… saw a news article where she was supposed to be." She said a sign of tears threatening to spill. "What happened… in the article?" Blake asked. Velvet hesitated before replying. "There was a bombing… a mistake in the bomb diffuser's part… I'm just afraid it's Ruby. You know?" She said quickly wiping her tears away.

Blake smiled shaking her head before patting Velvets head. "Hey, don't worry Vel. Yang's with her remember, she wouldn't let anything happen to her sister." Velvet nodded giving a shaky breath. "You're right... "Velvet looked at the clock. "You should get to work Blake, or Tuxon will make you stay later. Don't you have a double date tonight with Sun and Weiss?" Blake nodded looking at the clock as well. "You're right, and yes we're going out tonight. Do you want to join us?" Blake asked turning around before opening the door. Velvet shook her head shaking her hands along with it. "Oh no no no, I wouldn't want to be a fifth wheel. I'm joining Summer tonight for dinner, she invited me last weekend." Blake shook her head. "Alright bye Velvet."

.

.

.

"We still going on that double date?" The monkey Faunus asked giving a grunt as he picked up another box exiting the truck before Jaune. Jaune grumbled grabbing a box as well. "As far as I know yeah. Blake seems fine with it. Is Weiss feeling better?"

Sun nodded as the two walked into the home going up the stairs. "She's not sick anymore, just a little. But she felt good enough to go to work today." Jaune nodded setting down his box waiting for Sun to be finished. The two ventured outside again going back into the truck keeping quiet for the next few rounds of boxes.

Sun broke the tension speaking up. "Did you see the news today?" Sun asked more of whispered it. "Mhm, I did." Sun frowned leaning against the counter of the kitchen gulping down

"I hope sis isn't freaking out. She tends to do that when it's about Ruby." Jaune nodded.

Velvet, Blake and Sun were part of the same family. Velvet and Sun were cousins but were more like brother and sister, Blake was adopted by Sun's family after a raid with the White Fang happened a while ago, the White Fang was a gang that used to deal with Faunus haters in a peaceful way. But one man changed that after Blake's father was killed, replacing him as leader.

"Velvet will be fine, I asked Blake if she could check up on her, I know she already will though." Jaune mumbled setting his water bottle down checking the clock. "We should get done, Weiss and Blake we'll meet us there." Sun nodded heading out behind Jaune.

.

.

.

"Here you go malady." Jaune teasingly said as he pushed in the chair for Blake making the Faunus roll her eyes. Weiss chuckled letting go of her work stress resting her hand over her boyfriends. "I'm glad you feel better Weiss, you had us all worried." Blake said sipping her water looking towards the heiress, her eyes scanning the menu catching the Italian Tuna Salad "Mhm yes, I do feel better. Since Winter was coming she helped me get better."

"Is she still in town?" Blake asked closing her menu putting it aside. "I think for a few more days then she has to go back to Atlas, she only got leave for a week." Weiss replied closing her menu as well putting hers on top of Blake's. "It's been awhile since she came to Vale hasn't it? Last time she was here was for your volley ball tournament, that day you and Blake kicked some ass." Sun said fist bumping into the air. Weiss shushed the monkey Faunus. "Yes we did kick some ass Sun, now keep quiet." She hushed him patting his arm. Jaune laughed closing his menu. "Yeah the look on Mistral's face when you and Pyrrha set up that counter was amazing."

Blake nodded agreeing with her boyfriend. "She was a great player, she went on to go into the nationals for Brazil." Blake explained looking at Weiss for conformation. The heiress nodded. "She did, I received a letter from her a while ago. She's going to come back to America in the summer."

"It's been a long time, maybe we can go get the whole group together." Jaune said wrapping his arm around Blake's shoulder. It had been awhile since all of the group had seen each other after graduating from Beacon University. The two sisters went off following their father's footsteps joining in the army together, reassuring Velvet that they would be fine. Velvet and Blake joined together finding a job at the small library that they had used for years. Jaune went off working as a repair man for electronics often helping Sun in moves on the side. Weiss being the heiress of Schnee Oil Company took over after her father. While Ren and Nora started a small bakery on the other side of town.

"Yeah the university days were amazing sleeping all day and partying all night." Sun said raising his arms behind his head a stupid grin on his face. "And that is how you almost failed out of the University." Weiss said giving a snarky comment hearing as Sun gave a hiss at the burn. "Hey I still managed to pass."

"After practically begging Weiss for her to help you, then yes." Blake grinned as he looked at her like a lost puppy. "Blakeeee, you were supposed to be on my side." He whined letting his head hit the table. "I don't have any sides. Sorry Sun." She said patting his head making him groan. At that time the waiter came back smiling as he held a notepad in his hand. "So have you all decided on what you want?" He asked looking at the four.

Weiss started it off. "I'll have my usual and maybe some Jasmine tea to go with it." The waiter nodded quickly jotting down her order. "I'll have the Chicken Curry and maybe another water." The waiter nodded looking towards the cat Faunus. "I'll have the tuna salad please." She replied.

"Not going to get a glass of milk?" Sun asked grinning until Blake kicked him in the shin making him groan as he held the injured leg. "I'll have the linguini with alfredo please."

The waiter nodded closing the notepad. "The meals will be out shortly." He said grabbing the menus and quickly making his way to the kitchen. "That hurt!"

"That's what you get." Blake mumbled leaning into Jaune.

The girl sighed as she ran her thumb down the page, her eyes flew across the page reading every word.

.

.

.

"That was a really good meal." Sun said raising his arms above his head stretching. "Mhm I have to agree with Sun." Blake said leaning into Jaune wrapping her arm around his making him blush a little. "I guess I will see you tomorrow Jauney boy." Sun said grinning towards the other blonde who groaned at the nickname. It had been a recurring thing between their group of friends where they would either call him Jauney boy or vomit boy. Long story short Jaune deemed that both we equally annoying especially coming from Sun who loved to tease him about it.

"Yeah yeah." Jaune replied giving him and Weiss a hug. "Bye you two." Blake said waving watching as the two walked away. "That was nice." Blake whispered wrapping her arm around Jaune's again leaning her head onto his shoulder, who hummed leaning against her. "Yeah it was, small but nice."

The two laughed shaking their heads as they walked back towards their car watching the sunset as they did.

 **So? Was it good? I'm trying to write more happy stories (even though I snuck in another one shot sad story that I may or may not write). Next may either be Pyrrha X Roman or Velvet X Blake. I've been writing them despite the constant writer's block I've been having. I promise that I will try and get all of them out as fast as I can please be a little patient.**

 **I want to thank all of those who have stayed despite me being gone three weeks, I feel really bad for being gone for so long.**

 **(More story info)**

 **Now on another important note I am going to rewrite The Remembrance of Us in a later time due to the slight fact that I have somewhat of dissatisfaction towards it lately, but my friend managed to help me see that it is not such a bad idea. So I will continue that in the later future. (I promise.)**

 **Now with that as time goes on I'm going to write my own story (for those who are interested in this I will be posting more about it on my bio and the next chapter of the one shot series). It is called Ōkami to kanojo no Masutā or The wolf girl and her Master. So for those who are interested I will keep you all updated in the future. Again I'm sorry for the long leave, I am now back in action.**


	6. Chapter 4: Blake X Velvet (Black Velvet)

**Hello! I know it's a little short but I wrote the rest of this today. I hope you all enjoy the little cute snippet of Blake X Velvet. I absolutely enjoy fan-art of them they are so cute! Also this was requested by SweetieSpike. So once again stay shiny.**

Velvet sat on the couch tea to her side and a book in hand, every once in a while she would flip the page reaching over to grab her tea. It was a peaceful day as she waited for Blake to come back from her mission. As if on cue the cat Faunus walked in her shoulders slumped. Velvet smiled closing her book putting it to the side, she opened her arms as Blake practically fell into them. "Hey kitty, how was your mission?" She asked as the two cuddled in more to the couch. "Mhm it went well, fine and dandy." Blake replied stuffing her head into Velvet's shoulder. Velvet sighed reaching up scratching in between Blake's ears.

Velvet knew that after most missions or even on a rainy day Blake would become sluggish, Velvet had noticed this the first time her girlfriend came back from a mission. She was crankier than usual having not slept at all, she later learned that it was because during her time in the White Fang she had to always be on her toes. One time she fell asleep an enemy had gotten into the White Fang camp killing some members, Blake knew it was her fault because she was the one on the outskirts of the camp keeping watch. The cat Faunus had many scars because of that day, seeing those scars always made Velvet shiver knowing the horrible things they did to her.

 _Blake cried out as the whip stung her back. "No please! I'm sorry!" She cried out the chains around her wrists digging in blood splattered everywhere. "You must be punished for your mistakes!" The man yelled releasing another whip strikes. Adam sighed shaking his head walking away from the scene, having no power to stop it._

Velvet smiled as the purrs from Blake became louder echoing through the apartment they shared. The bunny let her hands wander around Blake's head scratching her favorite spots getting even more purrs from the cat.

"There there Blake." She whispered leaning down leaving a light kisses on Blake's forehead. Blake gave a tired smile as she slowly fell asleep in the arms of Velvet. "I'll let you sleep Blake, sleep as long as you want to." Velvet mumbled as her hand ran over Blake's neck feeling a line of bumps in a row making her frown. "No one will ever hurt you again. Ever." Velvet said leaning forwards hugging onto Blake.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, I may not get the next one-shot done by tomorrow but it will be sometime soon. Also thank you again for everyone who wrote a request, they're still closed for now and I will reopen them later! Hope you all have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 5: Roman X Pyrrha (300)

**Hello everyone! TheShadowKittyCat here, man I'm writing a lot! I haven't written this enthusiastically in a while. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me! This one-shot was requested by tsuk1.**

 **Also I want all of your opinions, how are the one-shots so far?**

 **Warning this is a lemon chapter, it's not a full blown lemon just a spurt. There will be others will lemons in it depends on who the pairing is and what I have in mind for them. This also has a few curse words. So if you don't like then don't read, simple. So as always stay shiny.**

The two groaned as they pushed their way through the door spreading kisses as far as their clothes allowed them to. But that didn't stop them from actually taking off the clothes either. Pyrrha practically tore his shirt off spreading butterfly kisses on his shoulders and next, they both tumbled down onto the bed giggling at the far.

They both didn't speak much as their lips locked in a fiery kiss, hands went to unknown places as moans grew louder edging both on to test the limits of each other.

"We have to be quiet." Pyrrha mumbled a loud moan escaping her lips making her bite down on her finger as he came back up licking his lips. "Sorry darling, but those moans are simply entrancing." He said lifting her leg giving small pepper kisses. They continued their teasing of kisses and hand strokes.

"Wait..." Pyrrha groaned out. "We need a condom." She whispered out. He smiled nodding before climbing over to his pants taking out one, he held it between his fingers wiggling it. "Don't worry, I'm prepared."

Pyrrha blushed looking over to the left as he got it on.

"Pyrrha... are you a virgin?" He asked as he positioned himself above her. Pyrrha's blush grew as she whispered something.

"Huh? Darling I can't hear you?"

"I said no. I'm not." She whispered louder not even looking at him. "Oh? Pyrrha such a naughty girl."

"Shush. Alright it was one time." She said hitting him on the head lightly. "Mhm that's ok." He whispered kissing her neck slowly going in making her gasp.

"Fuck."

.

.

Pyrrha groaned her hand on her head as she sat up looking around her room. _'Damn such a bright light.'_ She thought looking to her left seeing her phone.

She had some text messages and some calls.

 _'Hey where did you go?' ~Ruby 2:43 am_

 _'Pyrrhaaaaa, Weiss and I are leaving are you still at the bar?' ~Ruby 3:21 am_

Pyrrha's head pounded as she locked her phone setting it down on the nightstand looking for her water bottle on the nightstand. Once she found it she dug into the nightstand finding Advil, she popped two into her mouth taking a swig of water to wash it now.

She gagged at the taste putting down the bottle next to her phone, leaning back onto her head board.

She closed her eyes sighing. _'What happened, maybe I can remember something. Hopefully.'_

.

.

 _"Hey Pyrrha." A certain little red head sung as she slung her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Hey Ruby." Pyrrha smiled watching as the shorter girl struggled to keep the height of the taller girl._

 _"What's up Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as the other red head gave up on catching Pyrrha's height. "Well since exams are finished everyone's going to go out to the bar tonight. Want to come?" Ruby asked fiddling with her hoodie string._

 _Pyrrha contemplated the offer. "I don't know Ruby, I have to leave for () in a few days and I still haven't packed."_

 _Ruby pouted as she spun around walking backwards giving the amazon women her best pouty face, knowing that Pyrrha wasn't one to resist it._

 _Pyrrha resisted looking towards the other girl. 'Must. Not. Look.' She thought. Ruby smiled. 'Two can play that game.' She grinned._

 _"Pyrrhaaaaaa pleaseeeeee. I know you want to go. It'll only be for a few hours. You don't even have to drink." Ruby said silver catching emerald. Sighing Pyrrha gave in._

 _"Knowing your sister we'll all definitely have a drink. Fine, I guess I can go out. Just for a few hours though. No longer." She said sternly looking at the shorter girl. Who in response gave a salute. "Don't worry Weiss will be there."_

 _'Hopefully.'_

 _._

 _._

 _In the end Weiss and Ruby ended up getting blasted, they were currently on the dance floor grinding up on each other. 'Guess that's what I get for coming here alone.' She let her finger trace around the lip of the cup looking into the dark liquid not remembering what the blond had gotten her. Something with coke?_

 _Pyrrha shrugged bringing the glass up to her lips smelling the alcohol. She took a quick sip letting the liquid go down her throat not even tasting it. Movement to her left made her look seeing one of the bartenders setting a drink down next to her. She cocked her eyebrow questioning the new drink, it wasn't the same Yang had ordered her. Plus she was positive that Yang was blasted off somewhere with Blake._

 _"A man over there bought you this drink." The bartender said leaving the women with the new drink. 'Someone bought me a drink?' She looked where the bartender catching () eyes._

 _His orange hair was definitely the next thing she looked at. 'Damn. He's kind of hot.' Definitely the alcohol talking. 'I've only had a few drinks, guess my alcohol tolerance isn't as good as I thought.'_

 _She looked down at the new drink giving a sigh and a shrug before chugging it down. 'Let's give this a shot.'  
_.

.

.  
Pyrrha sighed bringing her hand up to her head rubbing her temple. _'So, someone brought me a drink. I just can't remember what happened after.'  
_  
A groan made her freeze as something moved next to, someone turned over facing the other way from her.

...

 _'I brought someone home!'_ She freaked out falling out of the bed hitting the floor with a thud. She groaned, after a few seconds she freaked out again pulling her shirt over her body seeing that she wasn't wearing anything.

 _'Ok Nikos don't start freaking out. You don't freak out.'_ She thought giving a deep breath slowly peeking over the top of the bed looking at the figure, orange hair caught her eyes.

 _'Why does that orange hair seem so familiar?'_

Looking around her room she quickly pulled on her shirt that was in hand finding a pair of pants she put them on watching the man that was in her bed making sure he didn't wake up. Once she completed that a pair of pants close to where she was caught her eye.

 _'"Don't worry, I'm prepared." 'She_ blushed going over to them hesitantly grabbing for them. 'Maybe he has some sort of id.' She searched the pockets feeling a wallet in one of them.

'Bingo.'

Opening them she gasped looking at the license, her hands shaking. _'Roman Torchwick.'  
_  
Her fingers fumbled as she pulled out the id seeing another one.  
This one was for Beacon University.  
 _  
'I just slept with my professor.'_

 **Hope you all enjoyed the next chapter! My next one will most likely be Weiss X Yang I've put that one off for a bit, I considered for a bit to make it an actual story with multiple chapters but after a little thinking I came up with a better solution.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	8. Chapter 6: Blake X Nora (Fiction Fans)

**Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! I hope you all have a great and safe day (if you trick or treat.) Here's a short chapter of Blake X Nora, I got this idea because well today is Halloween and well it also happens to be my parents anniversary so I thought of this! Also there is a whiterose ship in this as well.**

 **I hope you all enjoy! And as always stay shiny.**

.

.

.

.

Blake blushed feeling Nora's hand slip into hers, she smiled bumping shoulders with the shorter girl as they walked down the sidewalk of the island patch. "How much candy have we gotten?" Blake asked lifting up her bag to look at the large lump of candy. "Too little! We need to get more!" Nora exclaimed as she swung her bag standing up in a victorious pose, she quickly spun around glancing back at Ruby who was walking next to Weiss. "Ruby! Let's go!" Nora yelled watching as the girl grinned running forwards leaving petals behind. The two jogged down the sidewalk leaving the monochrome pair in the dust. "God dammit Ruby Rose." Weiss growled gripping her bag glaring in the direction of where the two went.

"How does that girl have so much energy!?" Weiss growled more leaning over huffing a little, she wiped her brow of sweat hitting her visor of her costume. Being she was Widowmaker a character from Overwatch she had a heavy body suit that proved to be hot. Ever since Ruby started playing Overwatch she insisted that her girlfriend be the sniper from the game and she would be Tracer, a peppy British girl.

Nora of course was Thor and Blake was a cat witch. Yang of course took the chance to prove to the cat Faunus her pun worthiness. Much to the girl's dismay.

"Did she eat any candy, because if I know those two they will probably have a sugar rush and run around patch a million times." Blake reasoned as the two passed by others who were also trick or treating. "I hope Ruby didn't. I told her if she ate any of her candy I would take the whole bag away and hide it." Weiss said sternly putting her hand on her hip. Blake giggled putting her hand over her mouth shaking her head.

The two quietly walked searching for the two girls as they got candy as well.

"Hey Blake." Weiss asked sitting slowly on the bench. "Hmm?" The Faunus hummed leaning back resting her head. "Isn't today your anniversary with Nora?"

Blake sighed rubbing her temple. "It is yes... I don't think she remembers though." She said sadly glancing over to the heiress. Weiss sighed patting the girls shoulder. "Maybe we should go find those two. See where they went." Weiss said getting up dusting off her outfit. Blake did the same both of them venturing off to find the two trouble makers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My stomach hurts." Nora groaned as she was curled up in a ball laying on the bed. Blake sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. "You shouldn't have eaten all the candy Nora."

'Maybe she did forget.' Blake frowned putting a heat pad on Nora's stomach. 'Why do I care. I can just bring back the gift. Don't even know if she'll like it.' She thought getting up from the bed going over to her desk neatening it a little.

"Blakey?" Nora asked tiredly looking at the other. "Hm?" Blake hummed walking back over to the bed crouching down in front running her hand through the girl's hair.

"Can you get something out of my nightstand? It should be on top in the first drawer." She asked pointing towards the wooden piece of furniture. Blake looked cautiously at her before doing what the hammer wielder asked. Opening the drawer she cocked an eyebrow pulling out a rectangle shape wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Nora? What is this?" Blake asked looking back at the girl.

"It is our anniversary isn't it? Is it." The girl wondered pulling out her scroll really quick checking the calendar.

Blake felt tears prick her eyes as her hands began to shake. "You... didn't have to..." Nora smiled reaching to the girl scratching between her ears. "Sure I did. It's our one year anniversary after all. But I feel like I ruined it." Nora replied making Blake shake her head as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"No." Blake said getting up from her spot leaving the girl as she went over to her desk. Grabbing a larger rectangle also in wrapping paper.

She went back over handing it to Nora who sat up. They both opened their gifts smiles and laughs shared. Blake got the fourth book of ninjas of love while Nora got a picture of them two that was framed.

Nora smiled. "This was the first picture we ever took." Blake nodded. Sitting next to her on the bed book in hand. Nora leaned into Blake her hands clutching the picture.

"Thanks Blake. It means a lot." The girl whispered smiling. Blake smiled as well patting her head. "I love you Nora."

"Mhm. I love you too."

.

.

.

.

 **I hope it was cute! Have a great day! Also I plan on releasing Emerald X Neo tomorrow. I know I said I would release Yang X Weiss but that one is taking me a bit longer than I thought. Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 7: Emerald X Neo (Mint chip)

**Heyo! Hope everyone's having a fantastic day! I know I said this one would be released a couple of days ago but I kinda felt like my writing was slipping, that it kinda sucked. So I went back and edited this one a lot. I hope you all enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Emerald sighed as she searched through a bag that she had stolen earlier today, she currently sat in front of a crate that acted as a table. Mercury Black a partner of hers sat across from her his leg up on said crate a screwdriver in hand, he was currently tightening the bolts on his legs. He glanced up towards Emerald who had tossed the bag to the side various objects of importance on her side of the crate. He knew this girl for about two years, and still couldn't tell what exactly motivated her. "Seems like you hit a score." He said setting his left leg down rolling the pant leg to his ankle lifting his other one. Emerald sighed once again leaning back in her chair closing her eyes, she wasn't really in a talking mood. Mercury watched the girl giving a shake of the head. "What's with you? Don't seem really enthusiastic today."

Emerald glared at him reaching forward tightening his bolt making him hiss in pain. "Come on Em, don't be like that."

"Then don't be such a dick." She growled out. "Feisty today." He said grinning. Emerald shook her head crossing her arms across her chest.

The two sat quiet before Mercury once again decided to speak. "So what do you think about that Watts guy, he seems to love pulling my strings." Mercury said gritting his teeth slamming the screw driver down. "You let him though, you make it so easy for him to do." Emerald replied hiking up her boots.

"Next time he says something don't hold me back, I'm sure that Salem chick won't mind me giving him a few hits in." Emerald shook her head.

The sound of a door opening and closing brought their attention to the short girl who kept her head down sauntering passed them. They both watched the shorter girl as she went down a small hallway a sound of another door being opened and closed this time with a bang.

Mercury gave a snort getting up. "Man I should stop hanging out with so many chicks. It's ruining my reputation." He said exiting the building.

'Go to her.'

Emerald grit her teeth hearing that wretched voice again, some voice it was. Always telling her to run from bad situations, such as the fall of Beacon. Standing up on that building hearing the screams, she almost really did feel sorry. It reminded her of her home town, people being torn to shreds right in front of her. Shaking her head she got up from the table discarding the items she obtained earlier, she knew no one would steal them.

She followed down a hallway passing multiple rooms that she didn't even know what was in them. But that wasn't her concern, Neo was. Finally reaching her destination she stood outside the door her hand resting on the frame. 'Just knock damn it.' She growled lightly knocking on the door a little furiouser than she meant to. A few thumps signaled that she could come in, being that Neo was mute. She had been tortured when she was young by some people, but luckily Roman was there to save her.

.

.

.

.

 _"Look at her! Can't scream anymore can you? Such a little bitch." A man said as his foot slammed into her stomach once again making her cough blood out onto the ground. A slit in her throat made more blood pour out as well. "Oi! Leave her alone!" Someone yelled bringing the man's attention to the end of the ally. A rock flew through the air slamming into his face. The man growled as he pulling out his knife. "You fucking brat!" The man exclaimed as he reached for the younger teen trying to grab him. The boy slammed his foot into the man's crotch making him howl in pain. "You fuc-" The boy managing to grab his knife somehow slammed it into the man's throat. Who was now in shock at what happened gripping the object implanted in his neck, he gurgled a little blood spilling from his mouth. "Looks like I hit one of you arteries. Oops." The boy said grinning as the man fell._

 _A soft groan pulled the boy to what had brought him over here, the little girl made an attempt to get up but to no prevail the strength in her body showed no sign of help. Said boy rushed forward catching the girl who had slipped easing her down again._

 _"Whoa careful there." He said patting her head, the girls eyes slowly fluttered closed as her breathing slowed but didn't stop. He quickly checked her pulse giving a sigh of relief. 'Still alive. Good.' He thought giving an amusing smile at her hair color. 'Reminds me of the ice cream.'_

 _He picked the girl up giving one last glance towards the guy before stepping over him. "Serves you right." The boy muttered in disgust._

.

.

.

.

Emerald sat down on the end of the bed not even looking at the short girl who lay faced towards the wall. 'Ask her.'

Emerald gave a shake of the head scratching her arm slightly. 'You know you want to. You're itching to leave. Ask her.'

The thief looked at Neo her eyes tracing the curves of her body. "Neo." She whispered hoping that the other was still awake. At no sign of sound Emerald sighed slowly slipping off the bed sitting onto the ground resting her back against the frame. 'You're so weak!'

She let her forehead rest against her knees closing her eyes listening to the wind. It was soothing to her ears, soft wind whisping through the air.

Her eyes started the drop her shoulders slumping. The heat of the room didn't help her at all, she dozed off unaware of someone watching. Neo had turned over to watch the other as she fell asleep at the foot of her bed, truth be told she felt bad for Emerald. Having to take care of her when she couldn't.

Injuries made from dumb mistakes, nightmares made from past regrets. Emerald was always there to hold her hand, even if she was always by Cinders side. She was more on Neo's side than Cinder.

With Cinder being injured from a certain silver eyed girl she stayed with Salem. While the three stayed in a warehouse not to far on the outskirts of Haven.

"What's your name?"

Neo sat up slowly making sure that emerald was still asleep. "Yeah you can't talk right. Sorry. Hm."

Neo reached forward nearly touching Emerald, she back tracked pulling the hand away. "You know you remind me of that ice cream. What was it called. Neopoltin, Neo. How about that?"

'Thank you Emerald.' She thought slipping by the girl grabbing a bag quickly packing her things. She glanced back at the sleeping girl smiling. 'He saved me. But you put me back together.' She let her hand touch the dresser before she left the room closing the door slowly. 'I will always love you. But I must leave, for you might get hurt.'

A small ring was left on said dresser left to be found when Emerald awoke.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Phew... took me awhile to figure out what to do for these two, and I am debating on doing another one where Emerald finds Neo a few years later. *shrugs.* Let's just see where all these one-shots take me. I want to say thank you again for all the requests, I promise I'm trying my best to do all of these. But my teachers have decided that it's time to actually give us homework. So I have like around 6 essays due in the next month. *sigh* Essays aggravate me oh so much.**

 **Well never mind that, have a great day and a reminder ep 3 of volume 4 is out on Rooster teeth is out, go check it out. Making a free account is simple, and please don't be a pirate you're not a true fan if you steal others work.**


	10. Chapter 8: Yang X Weiss (FreezerBurn)

**Hey everyone! Finally completed this one-shot, took me a long time to complete it. I hope you all enjoy it! Also I worked on a collaboration, two actually with The Wayward Typhoon. They're called** _ **'Happiness is a Warm Gun.'**_ **And also** _ **'Dream Weaver.'**_ **Both are on TWT profile, hope you all enjoy those. Warning those two are rated M, so be prepared. Re-upload: Thank you AntonSlavik020 for catching my mistakes, I get how frustrating it gets reading a story that does have mistakes.**

.

.

.

Yang groaned as she sat on the couch hiking her legs up onto the coffee table. She had just returned home to the Schnee/Xiao Long manor. The mission she had been on took more than three weeks to complete, Usai were moving close towards a town with a couple Goliath with them. Everyone was busy besides Blake on team RWBY so the two partners asked Coco and Neptune if they could assist with it. But Lone behold the informers for this town had missed some main points. Beowulf's, packs of them were scouting around the group. So without a call for reinforcements the four had to stay killing off all of the Grimm as best as they could, the pack was days within the town so they didn't have much time. With their effort though they managed to push them all back giving them a few more days to work with. The four all had their fair shares of cuts and bruises to go around likely going to have scars.

Being away from their family didn't help any of them, they knew that if they made just one mistake they wouldn't be able to return home to them. That edged the four on more to survive even more. Blake struggled the most being away from Ruby, Ruby wasn't in such the greatest condition after her mission months ago. But the girl told Blake she would be fine saying that Weiss would come and visit her every few days. Yang assured Blake every day that she was going to be fine, Ruby was a strong girl and even a stronger leader.

Yang groaned stretching her arms above her head. "Mom?" Yang looked in the direction of the voice smiling. A little girl peered around the corner her bright lavender eyes peering at the older women. The young girl cautiously walked forward. "Are you hurt?" She asked bringing her hand up to her mom's face. "I'm fine squirt." She said ruffling Luna's pristine white hair. The two hugged staying in their spot for a few. "I'm glad you're back mom."

"Mom?" The little girl asked pulling away from the older women. "Mhm. Yes Luna?"

"Can you tell me how you met momma?" She asked making Yang grin. "Sure, I guess I can. Where to start."

.

.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out to her sister watching as Ruby waved to a blonde haired boy before joining her. Yang crossed her arms grinning at Ruby. "How's the first day going little sis?" This made Ruby glare at Yang as she crossed her arms as well. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Yang looked towards her sister. "Yikes, meltdown already?"

Ruby sighed. "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, maybe some ice…?" Yang laughed. "Ruby are you being sarcastic?" Ruby scoffed at Yang snorting. "I wish! When you left I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and she yelled at me for no reason! Then I accidently sneezed and I exploded. Then she yelled at me again like I did something wrong. I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling." Ruby said as she slumped.

"What happens next? Is this where you two meet her?"

"I'm getting there munchkin." Yang laughed continuing.

Lone behold said girl that Ruby was talking about was right behind her listening to every word the red head was saying. "You!" She said angrily making Ruby squeal and jump into Yang's arm in surprise. "Oh god, it's happening again." Ruby cried out clutching Yang.

"You're lucky that we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Weiss said glaring at the younger girl. Yang's face turned to surprise as she looked down at Ruby. "Oh, my God, you really exploded."  
"It was an accident!" Ruby exclaimed getting down from Yang's arm looking at the girl. "It was an accident!" She said again getting interrupted by the girl holding a pamphlet titled 'DUST for dummies.'

"Momma seemed…"

"Uptight? Yes." Yang said running her hand through Luna's hair.

Weiss said something her voice almost going high pitched as she continued. "...the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

Ruby gave a confused look. "Uhhh…?" Weiss sighed knowing full well that the girl didn't listen. "You really want to start making this up to me?" She asked still holding the pamphlet. "Absolutely?" The redhead asked cautiously. Weiss handed the girl the paper turning back to the stage. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

Yang watching the whole time gave a wince. "Look uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Weiss glared at the blonde as Ruby nodded putting the paper away. "Yeah! Great idea sis!" She said holding out her hand towards Weiss clearing her throat. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" She said smiling towards the heiress.

For a second Weiss enthusiastically responded. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said pointing towards a blond male. 'That's the boy from earlier.' Yang thought seeing that he picked up on what they were talking about.

Ruby not picking up on the sarcasticness responded. "Wow, really?" The heiress's face changed in a split second. "No." She sternly said glaring at the redhead. Ozpin walked onto stage bringing all of their attentions to it.

The blond glanced at the heiress giving a sigh. 'This is going well.'

.

.

Yang grinned as she slammed her body into her sleeping back grinning at Ruby. "It's like a big slumber party, but with boys." She said giving a grin towards Ruby. Ruby still looking down at her notebook rolled her eye before replying. "I don't think dad would appreciate all the boys though, that's for sure."

"Oh I know I do." Yang said giving a purr looking at several shirtless boys who were rough housing. Jaune who happened to catch the blonde's eye gave a grin and a wave being he was in a footie pajama, which happened to have pumpkin Pete on the front of it. Yang groaned at the ruined moment glancing back at her sister. "Mhm what's that?" She asked seeing the book her sister was currently writing in.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. Before I left I promised I would write them and tell them how Beacon is." Yang grinned. "Aww that's so cute Ruby!" She said before a pillow was sent into her face knocking her over.

"Shut it! It's not like I could take my friends to school! It's so weird not knowing anyone here." Yang sighed. "Well what about that blonde guy… Jaune? He was… nice I guess." Yang grinned. "Pretty sure that counts as one friend! That's a benefit!" Ruby glared at Yang. "I'm pretty sure Weiss doesn't count as a friend so… that's back to zero." She said stuffing her face into her pillow facing away from Yang.

"Oh come on Ruby! There's no such thing as a negative friend, you just made one friend and one enemy!" Ruby growled taking the pillow she was lying on decking it at Yang this time being a puppy pillow. "Geez Ruby it's only been the first day, trust me when I say this you have a lot of friends around you. You just haven't met them yet!"

Ruby sighed again resting her face against her arm. 'Maybe she's right.'

"Is that really what happened with aunt Ruby? What about Aunty Blake, when's Ruby going to meet her?" Luna asked bouncing on the couch. Yang chuckled patting the girl's head. "Relax kid, I'm getting there."  
Ruby's eyes caught a light bringing her attention to a girl. 'Oh it's that girl again!'  
"That girl…" Ruby said trailing off as she leaned up more getting a better glance at her. "Huh?" Yang glanced up following Ruby's eyes to said girl she was talking about. "Do you know her?"

Ruby hummed. "No, she was there this morning… she helped me. But she left before I could say thank you… she's really cute too." She whispered the last part watching the girl slowly raise her book in front of her face turning the page. "Ohhhhhh does my little sister have a crush?" Yang said excitedly sitting up in a blink of an eye. "No! Yang wha-." Yang pulled her sister up pushing her toward the girl who was reading. "Well now's your chance!"

Ruby in a rushed manner screeched. "Wait what are you doing! Yang no!" Blake who respectively heard everything has a slight blush on her face as she glanced up looking at the two as they approached. "Helloooo." Yang called a little loudly waving at the crimson haired girl. "I believe you to may know each other?" Yang asked pulling Ruby up to her side, the redhead's cheeks blushed as she looked at the other.

Blake cleared her throat. "Aren't you the girl who exploded?" Ruby now blush free rubbed her head grinned in embarrassment. "Uh yeah you can call me um crater…" Ruby paused continuing. "Actually you can just call me Ruby." Blake keeping her cool sighed, she couldn't and she shouldn't bring any more attention to herself than necessary. She glanced down at her book. "Okay." Yang seeing that the conversation was losing its spark she jabbed Ruby in the side. "What are you doing?" She whispered. Ruby who glared quickly replied quickly as well. "I don't know! Help me." She said urgently going back to smiling once she noticed that the girl was looking. 'Oh Ruby.' Yang thought face palming inside.

"So… what's your name?" She asked glancing at the book the girl was reading trying to find a title. Said girl sighed again being distracted from the book in her hand. "Blake." She replied curtly not even looking up. "Well Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister! I really like your bow!" Yang said trying to make conversation as Ruby slightly backed away, but before she could Yang grabbed her by the neck of her shirt pulling her back.

"Thanks." Blake replied clearly irritated now. "It goes well with your… pajamas!" Yang replied trying now to laugh. "Right…"  
Ruby gave a nervous laugh glaring at her sister. "Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Yes it's very lovely. Almost as lovely as this book, which I will continue to read… as soon as you leave." The girl said trying not to squeeze her book to hard.

"Yeah she's a lost cause." Yang replied turning around beginning to walk back to her sleeping bag. "What's it about?" Ruby asked catching Blake off guard. "Huh? What?"  
Ruby giggled. "Your book? Does it have a name?"

Blake reeled as her blush returned slightly at the girls laugh. "Well... I-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." She stuttered watching as Ruby nodded thinking what she said over ignoring what Yang had said in the background. "I love books, when I was younger Yang used to read to me all the time before bed. Stories of many heroes and monsters. That's kind of the reason I want to become a huntress!" Ruby said smiling.

Blake laughed a little shaking her head. "Why's that? Hoping for a happy ever after?" Ruby nodded. "Well, I'm hoping we all will…"  
Yang sighed folding her arms watching the two as they exchanged a few words smiling. _'See Ruby you can.'  
_

"...that's why we're here! To make it all better." Yang grinned. "Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" She said picking up the other keeping her distance so she wouldn't get kicked. "Cut it out Yang!" Ruby said forcefully punching towards Yang as the two formed a dust cloud arms and legs kicking out every once in a while. Blake getting slightly annoyed by the two tried to draw their attention. Lone behold to them an annoyed heiress stormed her way to the dust cloud to silence who was making all the ruckus.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize that some people are trying to sleep?" Yang having Ruby's leg trapped met eyes with the girl in sudden realization at who had stopped them, same went for the heiress. "Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang said in unison glaring daggers at each other. "Shhhhh! She's right you guys, people are trying to sleep!" Ruby said looking at the two.

"Oh so now you're on my side!" Weiss said looking at the redhead who back reeled slightly. "I was always on your side!" Ruby cried out trying to convince the girl. "Hey, you got a problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health! Especially you!"

Blake watching the fight the whole time sighed, she slowly closed her book grabbing her candle. She blew on it letting the only light in the place out. "Hey!" The three girls cried out.

.

.

Yang sighed rolling over on her back looking up towards the ceiling, snores and small whispers echoed the ballroom. "Yang?"  
The blonde looked over towards her sister who tiredly rubbed her eye. "It's alright sis, go back to sleep." Yang smiled patting Ruby's head, Ruby smiled snuggling into Yang clutching the dog pillow to her chest.

.

.

Yang grinned as she tightened Ember Celica closing her locker looking over to her sister. She watched as two other people walked passed an orange haired girl excitedly chatting the other's ear off. "Wonder what those two are worked up about?" Ruby wondered out loud rummaging through her locker, even on the second day it was an absolute mess. "Oh who knows, man you seem awful chipper this morning? Run into the mysterious Blake?" Yang asked giving a laugh. Ruby stuttered putting her hand to her chest. "Must you say things like this Yang? No it's because we no longer have to talk about 'getting to know you' junk. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said pulling out her weapon stroking it soft coos coming from her.

Yang shook her head glancing over her shoulder catching the white hair of the heiress who stood next Pyrrha Nikos. Known for being on pumpkin Pete's cereal. Shaking her head again she looked back at her sister who was still caressing her weapon. "Don't forget Ruby you aren't the only one going through initiation. You're going to have to grow up and meet new people and also work together with them, I won't always be there at your side you know." Yang explained watching as her sister groaned putting Crescent Rose back in the locker slamming the door.

"Why do you sound just like dad, firstly I drink milk… second what do you mean you won't always be on my side, don't you want to be on the same team!?" Yang laughed nervously shifting her weight to another foot, she brought her hair over her shoulder running her hand through it.

"Maybe you… should you know be on another person's team?" Yang grinned not looking towards Ruby. Ruby gave a gasp. "Yang… oh my dear sister, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Yang sighed shaking her head. "What… no that's not true at all."  
Yang said watching as Jaune passed by complaining about not counting high enough for his locker.

"I'm offended Yang Xiao Long." Ruby said crossing her arms. "Of course you are…"

.

.

Yang grinned when Professor Ozpin mentioned the fact that they should not hesitate on destroying everything in their paths. She slammed her hands together rubbing them. 'Oh this will be fun.' She thought. For a second she felt some sort of jab in her side looking that way, nothing poked her at all. Everyone was still in line focusing on what the headmaster was saying, shifting her weight she glanced down the line catching the white hair again. She growled shaking her head. _'Why do I constantly look for her?'_

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee watching as students readied themselves. _'Alright, eye contact on the first person is my partner right. So maybe if I get some distance I can drag it out.'_

"How far did you go?" Luna asked tiredly slumping into the side of her mom. "Mhm probably a good 10 miles. I used Ember Celica to boost me, maybe one day I can show you how I did it." Luna smiled giving a nod for her mom to continue.

Yang gave a shout and a laugh as she flew through the air soaring over treetops, she crashed through the leaves leaping off of many tree trunks before she tumbled to the ground. "Nailed it!" She called out running off. After a few she took to a walk raising her arms above her head giving a yawn. "Man such a hectic morning."

"Helloooooo, anyone out here?" She called out sighing. "I'm getting boredddd here." She said raising her arms. The sound of rustling leaves brought her attention to the bushes behind her. She cocked her head to the side walking forwards a little. "Is someone there?" Peaking inside the leaves a little. "Ruby? Is that you?" Hearing a growl she gave a chuckle raising her head along with the creature.

"Nope!" She said quickly rolling to the side as an Ursa charged out trying to hit her. Getting up the blonde quickly activated her weapons looking at the Grimm. Before she could do anything another Ursa thinking it could creep up on her charged at her, leaping over it she quickly knocked back the first Ursa. Yang and the other Ursa charged at each other, the blonde dodged the first attack going under sending punches and kicks into the creature making it fly back.

"So you guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, about this high?" She asked giving a guess measurement on how tall her sister was. The Ursa just merely growled at her making her laugh. "Mhm you could just say no." Using this one Ursa stood up swiping at her as she barely dodged the attacks.

Not too far away a certain heiress stalked through the brush glancing behind her at the sound of gunfire. She sighed raising her shoulders continuing to what she thought would be the right path. 'Such ignorant people in this school.' She thought going under a tree branch, a flash of the blond went through her mind making her shake her head. "Damn that brute." She mumbled continuing her trek.

Since the first day of coming to Beacon that blonde had always made her way into the heiress' mind no matter how many times she told herself to stop. It was wrong and her father would never approve of these thoughts.

An angry shout brought her attention as an Ursa flew over her head, looking towards said shout baby blue met red that soon turned back to lilac. "Not you again!" The two shouted in unison for the second time. "There is no way I'm going to be partners with a blonde brute like you!" Weiss said angrily spinning on her heel going a different direction. "Well I feel the same Ice queen but look around you, I don't think you can get any better than me."

Weiss stopped sighing. "I can think of so many better people Xiao Long." Weiss said turning around to nothing. It took a second for the heiress to realize that the blonde was no longer there. "That ignorant buffoon! Did she just leave me here?" When she felt a poke in the back of her neck she nearly jumped out of her skin whipping around Myrtenaster in hand ready to strike. Yang grinned holding up her hands in defense. "You're ticklish, I'll remember that." Yang said raising her arms above her head going in some random direction.

Weiss growled putting her weapon back in its place. 'Only I would get stuck with her. Someone kill me now.' "You know you're going the wrong way, the temples that way." Weiss said pointing in the opposite direction of the way the blonde was going. "Hah knew that ice queen, was just seeing if you knew which way to go."

.

.  
The two 'partners' stopped on the hill looking down at an old temple like structure. "Think this is it?" Yang asked glancing at the heiress who gave a huff crossing her arms. "Of course it is you brute, now let's go. The sooner we get our relic the quicker we can get back." She said slowly going down the hill to the temple. Yang grinned following after. "Whatever you say princess."

"Stop with the dumb nicknames!"

.

.  
"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester..." Yang watched as the four boys stood in front of Ozpin, she looked up towards the screen seeing the four boys pictures with the first letter of them name under it. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester."

Soon after JNPR led by Jaune, the four girls walked up onto the stage. "Finally. Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. All four of you achieved the white knight, from this day forward you'll be known as team RWBY led by… Ruby Rose." Yang smiled rushing over to her sister giving her a hug, ignoring the look on Weiss's face.

.

.

Yang grinned bumping shoulders with Ruby who loved up her toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "What?" She asked spitting the contents into the sink. "Oh come on Rubles, team leader? Not every day you become team leader." Ruby hummed putting her toothbrush into her bathroom bag. First day in their new dorms proved to be troubling for the four.

"I'm still-"

"Can you two hurry it up?" A voice called as a knock came from the door behind them. Yang growled glaring at the door. "Geez Ice queen patience much?" She asked opening the bathroom door. "Well you two took forever, we still need to shower too you know!" Weiss retorted slamming the door behind the two. "You do know that there are gym showers!" Yang argued back. No reply came only the sound of the shower being turned on. Yang growled tossing her stuff into her hamper shaking her head.

"Come on Yang let's just relax, please don't start anything with her." Ruby pleaded watching as her sister climbed up her bed. "I'm not going to." Was all Yang said as the girl pulled out her scroll. Amber eyes watched in amusement as she dog eared her book getting her own bathroom things ready.

"I'm going to the gym." Was all she said closing the dorm door behind her.

.

.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to days. Over time Yang felt herself watching the heiress, in class. In their dorm. Not in the stalker way, but in an intrigued way. She could never stop and when she did notice the heiress had seen her she quickly looked away like nothing ever happened. To say Yang was confused was very true, her emotions were all over the place.

Yang had a fair share of relationships, that's for sure. But this was beyond her control now.

Sighing Yang closed the book in front of her half tempted to slam her face once or twice against it. Her eyes scanned through the room seeing that no one was there. 'Guess Blake and Ruby went into Vale...but where's the ice queen.' Yang thought raising her arms above her head hearing a satisfying pop and crackle.

The blond got up from her seat pulling on her leather jacket, due to the weather getting closer to fall it was beginning to be a little chilly at Beacon.

 _'Now… where could she be?'_ The blond asked herself as she roamed down the halls of Beacon. She looked in the common area. Nope.

 _Training rooms, not a signature there._

 _Lunch room, nada too loud for the girl anyway._

 _Roof? Probably not a chance, but Yang thought to check that later._

Yang sighed as she found herself in Beacon's courtyard. She had probably searched a good portion of the school, at least places she would think the ice queen would be.

The girl sighed again ready to give up, she turned around and began going back to the dorm rooms, until a voice called out to her making her stop.

"Hello Yang, are you okay?" Yang turned around coming face to face with the invisible girl Pyrrha Nikos.

Yang grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Ah yeah I'm alright, j-just going back to my dorm I guess. You know how studying is, plus I'm not one for sitting for a long time. Well I guess I'll head back, see you later Pyrrha." Yang said pivoting on her heel continuing down the path.

"You're look for her aren't you?" Pyrrha asked the girl watching as she froze in her step. "I don't know what you're talking about." Yang said turning around towards Pyrrha.

Said girl sighed walking up towards the blond. "Listen, I know what you're going through. Just tell her, I know it's not that easy. But believe me when I say this, you only get one shot." Pyrrha sat patting Yang on the shoulder walking past her with things in her arms that Yang hadn't of noticed up until now.

"Oh by the way Yang, look in the music hall. You'll probably find her there." Pyrrha said waving towards the blond.

.

.

Yang looked up towards the sign her eyes tracing the letters. 'Music room huh. How come I never thought of that?' Her hands stayed on the door handle for a few seconds before she opened it walking inside.

From the looks of it no one was around, lights were turned off. The girl's shoulders slumped a little as she turned back towards the door only to hear the soft chimes of a piano far off into the building.

Tempted the girl followed the noise seeing a light down the hall. As she reached closer the notes became clearer, they were beautiful. More than beautiful.

 _Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside of me;  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Those words, that voice. Yang froze just on the edge of the hallway. It was Weiss, she knew this song far too well. Weiss had sung this song weeks ago, everyone finding such happiness in the song. Saying it was beautiful, elegant.

But it wasn't a song that was meant to be beautiful, in Weiss' vision that was. Yang over the weeks thought of the lyrics repeating them over and over again.

Weiss was alone, helpless. Yang felt that emotion in every piano stroke Weiss made and every word she sung.

 _Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside of me;  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world,  
Why won't you let me hide from me?_

Too soon to fast the song ended, Yang sighed leaning against the wall.

Weiss sighed taking her fingers off the keys, knowing full well someone was listening.

"Come out Yang. I know you're there."

The statement made Yang freeze before she sluggishly peaked around the corner. Blue met lavender. Yang nervously laughed going around the corner fully running a hand through her hair.

Weiss shook her head turning back to the piano staring down at the keys in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh...well you know. Blake and Ruby went into Vale to get somethings. And well I just wanted to come see what you were doing... because I was bored." Yang explained. Weiss sighed getting up from the chair grabbing her school bag.

Yang's eyes followed the girl, Weiss walked by the blond going through the door. Yang seeing that the girl was leaving quickly grabbed the girl's wrist. "Weiss wait-"

Weiss quickly moved releasing her hand from Yang's grasp. "Next time... just leave me alone." Weiss whispered walking out of the room leaving Yang in the room.

.

.

.  
Yang grunted as she picked up a speaker moving across the room, she glanced over at Weiss and Ruby. The ice queen was, who was currently asking the redhead which table cloth to use. The blond grunted putting the speaker down going over to her sister who was slumped on the table.

"So, have you picked out a dress?" Yang asked making Ruby sighed as she glanced at her sister. "What's the point if Blake isn't going?" Ruby said her shoulders slumping. Yang smirked brushing her hands against her shorts. "Don't worry, Blake's going to go." Yang glanced over towards Weiss seeing that the girl was arranging something on a table.

"Weiss! I thought we agreed no doilies!" Weiss' head snapped up as she walked over to the girl pointing at her a glare on her face. "If I don't get doilies, then you don't get fog machines!" Both girls growled glaring at each other. The door opened up revealing Sun and Neptune.

"Woah your dance is going to have fog machines?" The blue haired boy ask a signature smile on his face.  
Weiss who had a change of emotion smiled at the boy. "We were thinking about it..." The girl said a sweet sound in her voice.

This made Yang roll her eyes as she felt a pang in her chest watching the two chat.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked looking over at the two boys, who in turn looked at each other. Sun smiled. "Uhh... this? I guess." He said gesturing towards the two boys outfits.

Neptune put his hand on Sun's chest. "Ignore him... for he knows not what he says." Sun knocked the boy's hand away. "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

The three girls in the room mirrored the same expression. "Yeah, we've noticed." Yang said crossing her arms over her chest. Sun who glanced towards Ruby gave her a smile rubbing the back of his head. "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" He said hoping that what he said didn't stress the mood.

Weiss who sighed shook her head. "Obviously, she's been like this for a week."

Ruby sighed. "I can't figure out a way to change her mind, it's hard." Yang smiled patting the girl's shoulder. "You've got this Ruby, don't fret about it too much. You should know her well by now."

.

.

.

Before Yang knew it, it was the day of the dance. Somehow Ruby managed to convince the Faunus girl to come to the dance, what she did was never said. But from what Yang could tell was that Ruby and Blake were dating, not that one said it but it was obvious.

Yang sighed looking out above the dancing students, her eyes glancing over all of the people. White in the crowd caught her attention. Weiss Schnee stalked through the crowd leaving out a side door.

 _"Next time... just leave me alone."_ Yang sighed rubbing her temple gripping the railing.

 _"Listen, I know what you're going through. Just tell her, I know it's not that easy. But believe me when I say this, you only get one shot."_

Yang followed where she suspected the heiress had went, finding that the girl had gone up to the roof. "Hey Ice queen what are you doing up here?"

Weiss glanced back at Yang shaking her head. "Just needed some air." Weiss said sitting down on the bench. "You… can sit if you want Yang." The heiress said pointing towards the spot next to her. Yang nodded slowly going over to the seat, sitting down.

It was silent for a while both girls not sure of what to say. "Hey Yang…" Weiss said glancing over towards the blond. "I'm sorry about what I said a few weeks ago… I wasn't having the best of days."

Yang chuckled shaking her head. "It's fine… I-" Yang sighed running a hand through her hair. "I...I"

'Why can't I say it?'

Weiss sighed leaning her body over reaching her hand under the girls chin, pulling it towards her. Their lips touched in a soft kiss. Yang's eyes were wide in surprise as she leaned forward, adding force to the kiss. The two girls moved apart slowly both breathing heavily. "Listen... Yang. I'm still new to this sort of feeling, can I have a few more days or so to think about it?"

Yang still surprised gave a quick nod a goofy smile on her face. "How about you tell me when I win the Vytal festival."

Weiss smiled giving a soft nod. "Sure you brute."

.

.

.

.

.

Yang smiled looking down towards Luna who was fast asleep, the little girl was gripping her right arm. This made her smile falter slightly as she remembered the events from that day. "I'll never let anyone hurt you Luna, you and your mother are my life now." Yang whispered picking up the girl.

.

.

.

.

 **Phew. I hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will be a surprise this time. Have a great day everyone.**


	11. Chapter 9: Ruby X Ren (Crimson Dragon)

**Heyo! How is everyone? I hope well, so this is Ren X Ruby. I find these two to be very cute. Also I wrote another collaboration with TheWaywardTyphoon, go check it out. They're a pretty good writer as well.**

 **By the way, my freezerburn chapter had some mistakes, so if you haven't read it, I re-uploaded it so check that out as well.**

 **Hope you all enjoy! Also if you have any questions about the one-shots just PM, I usually answer within the hour.**

* * *

Ruby sighed turning over to face the ceiling of her room. The only light in her dark room was from her clock which sat on the nightstand next to her. Glancing over at said clock she groaned at the time, being it was about one in the morning and she had classes around at nine. "Stupid college classes." The girl mumbled turning over to her side facing away from the clock.

For Ruby college was hard, no doubt about that. Even though the rose was a very smart girl she still had her troubles. Yes she did skip a couple grades, but she felt she wasn't worth that.

* * *

 _"Ruby Rose, do you know why I called you here?" The man said sipping his coffee. "Uh... no sir?"_

 _This made him chuckle, he glanced at the women next to him. "Well, can I ask you something?" He asked. Ruby nodded staring at him her eyes focused on his quirky glasses. "Well Ms. Rose, do you know who I am?"_

 _Ruby sat there for a few. "You're the chancellor of Beacon University."_

* * *

Ruby sighed again rolling over to her side. She was like every other person in the world, quiet. Reserved. Not one to talk all that much, but if someone talked to her she would exchange few words. Not wanting to be rude in her mind.

Hearing a few thumps through her apartment Ruby sighed, but when she heard an echo of moans she groaned picking up her pillow clamping it onto her head to close out the noise.

Sadly the pillow was not enough to stop the ever growing moans of what seemed like her drunk sister and said drunk sister's girlfriend. This happened a lot ever since her sister started dating the Faunus girl. They would come home late into the night drunk off their asses.

So being drunk the two participated in...activities that the young rose didn't want to hear at one in the morning. _'How many times would it take to slam my head against the wall till I knock out?'_ Ruby thought sitting up really quick grabbing her phone next to the clock. She got out of her bed pulling on a pair of random jeans that she was sure to be clean. Also grabbing her red hoodie.

The girl stuck her head out her door, the moans were a little muddled now as the two were in Yang's room. The girl rolled her eyes as she slipped slowly out of her room, she closed the door quietly. If she didn't the two might of heard her, and that would end well for her. Being awkward as well.

She slipped out of the apartment sighing, she leaned her head against the door feeling the cool metal.

"Ruby?" She jumped looking towards the voice. "Ah Lucy! I'm sorry, did they wake you." Ruby said gesturing to her apartment. Lucy smiled shaking her head. "Nah, I've been up just doing somethings." Ruby nodded stuffing her hands in her hoodie.

"Are you going somewhere? You can stay in the spare room I have again if you want, those two really... go at it sometimes." Lucy said bringing her hand to her mouth hiding her giggle. "Its sexual frustration for those two, they're like bunnies," Ruby paused looking down the hall. "And it's fine, I'm just going to go to the cafe down the street, I could use a hot coco. Plus, I have a friend working there." Ruby said smiling towards the blonde women.

"Well alright Ruby, be safe." Lucy said waving towards the redhead.

Ruby waved as well going down the stairs out of the apartment complex. She shivered feeling the cold air hit her like a brick, her breath fogging out in front of her.

She began her trek down the sidewalk, it was a quiet night. No one in sight, no cars, no birds. Surprisingly during the night in the part of town Ruby stayed in, was very quiet at night. Not that she complained, as she grew older she seemed to enjoy the quiet.

So when her sister came back drunk she would leave, even if Blake wasn't with the girl. Yang would yell and shout breaking things in her room, but never to the point where she would hurt herself though. Finally reaching the cafe she mentioned to Lucy she sighed opening the door feeling the heat. She glanced around seeing only one or two people in the cafe, it was a very busy cafe during the day but for the night not so much.

The redhead walked up to the counter, meeting a tall man.

"Ah, hello Ruby. You're in late." The man said smiling towards the girl. She returned the smile. "Hello Ren, I just couldn't sleep. So I thought of coming here since you were still working."

Ren nodded knowing well why she was here. "So, I assume you would like the usual. White chocolate hot coco with a pump of strawberry syrup." Ruby nodded jittery at the sound of her favorite drink. Ren chuckled shaking his head. "I'll get your drink if you want to sit down." He said turning around and started to do just so.

Ruby put the lien down on the counter going over to her usual spot, a booth not too far from the door but was in a secluded corner to be well hidden.

She only had to wait a few for Ren, as he was very proficient in his work at the cafe. He sat down across from Ruby sliding her the drink watching as she eagerly wrapped her hands around the warm cup.

"Cold outside?" He asked smirking. Ruby glanced up a glare on her face. "Of course it is Ren, its like 25 degrees outside." Ren nodded, the girl sipped the drink shivering at the warmth that spread through her body.

"Good?" He asked. Ruby nodded smiling at him. "Of course it is, you made it." She said glancing away a blush on her cheeks. Ren smirked his hand slowly going across the table linking one finger with hers.

The redhead let go of the cup taking his hand fully. She ran her finger over his hand humming at the warmth. "I only have about twenty minutes left until Suki gets here, would you like to come over?" He asked looking down at their hands.

Ruby smiled squeezing his hand. "Sure, Nora's not over?" She asked hoping the answer was no. Ren shook his head. "Nope, she's at Jaune's." He said lifting his head at the sound of the door opening. "It's another customer, I should go get it." He said getting up from his spot.

Before he left though he quickly kissed his rose on her forehead getting back behind the counter. She watched him converse with the customer a smile on his face, he moved effortlessly around the small area making various drinks. Coffees, teas, lattes and many others.

It wasn't in the cafe that the two met, no, it was in Beacon University. Ruby's first day was hectic to say at least. Running into a crabby girl who screamed at her for running into her luggage to almost losing her stuff in the process.

Her sister ran off with other friends having been there for one year already, so that left the girl to find her own classes. To say the least Ruby was ecstatic when someone nice showed her around, eventually the two becoming good friends.

Pyrrha Nikos, smart, beautiful and graceful and anything and everything to say. But she was just a normal girl with a normal life. Just like Ruby, so lone behold the two clicked and became good friends. They did many things together, attached at the hip.

So as Ruby's first day went on she found herself in English.

* * *

 _"Alright everyone! This is college English, and let me tell you it's a lot different..." Ruby sighed leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand. Already on the first day of college and she was bored in her English class, sure she wanted to be an English major. But the way the teacher spoke bored her to the bone._

 _So of course the rose found ways to entertain herself, she looked around the room finding numerous bookshelves that were bound to have many authors such as Poe, Hemingway and probably even a little snippet of King. Maybe if she was lucky the teacher would let her search through the collections one day._

 _Just thinking of that made her grin, the girl at times found herself to be a hard core reader. Reading almost anything you set in front of her, ever since she was young and her mom read to her she absolutely enjoyed it._

 _Little bit into the lecture the girl heard the sound of a door opening and closing ever so lightly, due to her seating she was positioned as close as possible to said door._

 _Soon she heard a whisper._

 _"Is anyone sitting here?" Someone asked making her glance up, pink met silver._

 _Ruby quickly shook her head moving her stuff over just a little so the man could sit next to her. His pink eyes were bright, so bright Ruby couldn't stop thinking of them. Soon enough that wasn't the only thing that was pink, blush formed on the girl's cheeks as she saved a glance towards him._

 _He didn't look that older then her, maybe a year or two. His dark black hair was kept up in a ponytail, hiding exactly how long his hair was. He was tall, broad shoulders from what Ruby could tell at her angle._

 _'Get yourself together rose.' She pestered herself focusing on the professor who was going on and on about... wait. What was he going on about? Ruby groaned her face falling onto her desk. 'How am I ever going to pass?'_

 _Shortly after, a jab was felt in her arm making her jump a little. An open notebook sat next to her, with writing? Ruby sat up more making sure the professor wasn't watching as her eyes scanned over the paper, catching what looked like doctor writing._

 _'You alright?' Ruby glanced over at the new occupant in her row seeing that he was paying close attention to the lecture, well half of it now._

 _'Yeah, I guess so?' She wrote anxiously sliding it slowly back over to him. He hadn't even moved an inch when she did. Keeping herself forward she wrote aimlessly in her notebook trying to keep up with whatever the man was blabbering about._

 _Another poke proved to her the other was finished with his writing._

 _'Can't keep up?' Ruby smirked shaking her head._

 _'Can you?'_

 _'A little, I know someone who talks really fast like this. So it's natural for me.'_

 _'Lucky.'_

 _'Lucky?'_

 _'Yes, because I would love to actually try and pass this class. But if I can't even understand what he's saying, then I'm screwed.'_

 _'You'll get used to it.'_

 _'Hm. I haven't caught your name yet? I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose by the way. If you were wondering.'_

 _'I'm Ren, Lie Ren.'_

 _To soon the bell rang, and the two parted ways. All Ruby knew about this man was his name. Ren. Not one bit on information was said about him, and lone behold this drove her nuts. He was mysterious to her, very indeed._

 _As time went on, the two talked and talked. Well more so wrote and wrote. But they learned a lot about each other. Ruby learned that he was studying medicine, wanting to be a doctor. He was working at the Vale local hospital on an internship learning the ropes and also helping patients who needed the help. He was 18, two years older than her of course._

 _He also worked at a small cafe not too far from where she lived surprisingly. She also told him many things about her, finding out them both had similar tastes in books, movies and small sorts of games._

 _As her time as a first year in college went on and she began to make new friends she always found herself thinking back to him. As she thought on it more she started to realize that she had a small feeling for the other, but what pained her was that she didn't know if he liked her back._

 _Months went on with this thought in her head, both had the same group of friends. So trying to avoid him was unlikely not a good idea. She didn't want to bring anything up, fear of embarrassment._

* * *

"Hey Rose?" Ren called out to her watching as her head snapped up. "Ready to go?" He asked watching the girl as she looked down at her drink before chugging the rest of it leaving the cup. The two exited out into the cold air both shivering a little at it. Ruby leaned into Ren slowly slipping her hand into his, despite the temperature she always found his hand to be the warmest.

"You okay red? You looked confused back in the cafe." Ren asked looking down the sidewalk. Ruby nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess." She said.

Ren smiled stopping her under a light pole. "You're bad a lying you know." He said smirking. Ruby sighed giving a pout, probably because of the cold but her face was brighter than her hoodie. "Just thinking about how we met and all. You know?"

Ren nodded pulling his scarf off, he wrapped it lightly around Ruby's face covering up to her nose. "Thinking of the past is fine, living in the future is also fine. But in the present is always a gift my little rose. I'm glad the way we met, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said resting his hands on the girl's hips.

Ruby nodded raising her hand to the top of the scarf pulling it down, standing on her tip toes just a little she met Ren halfway in a sweet kiss. _'I love you.'_ Both thought.

* * *

 _Pain makes you stronger, tears make you braver, and heartbreak makes you wiser. So thank the past for a better future._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 10: Coco X Ruby (Chocolate Milk)

**Heyo everyone! Been awhile hasn't it? Well since it has, lets just get onto the story and I'll explain at the end why I've been gone for so long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby whined as she feverishly wrote words down on her paper, she'd been at her writing for little over an hour now. And the end seemed nowhere near to her. For team RWBY it was their second year at Beacon, and it didn't get any easier for them. Long training hours, study hours and that meant less hours for sleep… or sneaking around.

Yup, sneaking around. Ruby Rose the girl that everyone thought to be innocent, wasn't really innocent. She had many secrets of her own that no one knew, not even her sister. Only her girlfriend knew them. That's right, girlfriend.

16 year old Ruby Rose had a girlfriend, an actual girlfriend. Ruby herself never thought anyone would ever think of her the way her girlfriend did; she was sweet, caring, gentle. Who was said girlfriend?

Well the one and only Coco Adel, yes you read right. How the two came together is a very funny story. Yang being Yang she pulled her sister out into the streets of Vale dragging her around the stores in their first year. Since the young rose didn't have many outfits besides her combat outfit, and her pajamas. So the two ventured, more of Ruby being pulled around, for a few hours looking for something that suited the girl.

Lone behold Ruby lost her sister having no clue as to where she went. Ruby ventured around ending up back at the first clothing store that her and her sister went to. Thinking that Yang would go back to the first place they started she went into the store going around, around this time the young fashionista began her day at said clothing store.

The two ran into each other and things went from there you could say, Coco having helped the rose back to the airships where her sister was. Over the next for weeks the two managed to run into each other a lot, more than they expected. They both talked a lot getting to know more about each other.

Ruby sighed looking over towards the clock on the wall, it was later than she thought it was. It was a very important day, and the fact that she hadn't even texted Coco guilted her even more. Today was their one year anniversary, and the fact they kept their relationship proved these kinds of things to be difficult. Picking up her scroll she hesitantly sent a text to Coco hoping the older girl was still awake.

 _R: Hey Coco, you still awake?_

Ruby let her scroll rest on the desk in front of her, slightly happy that her teammates were on a mission. Not even a minute after she put her scroll down it buzzed.

 _C: I am now, yes?_

Ruby sulked feeling guilt in the pit of her stomach, maybe hiding this relationship wasn't a smart idea.

 _R: I didn't mean to wake you, i'm sorry._

 _C: Ruby, it's fine. Don't worry about it, did you need something?_

Ruby hesitantly rested her fingers on the side of her scroll leaning her head back. Would she say no if she asked? It already seemed that the older girl wasn't in a very good mood.

Taking her chances she replied back biting her lip.

 _R: I know we haven't had much time to do much, and since today is our anniversary I thought maybe we could do something tonight. Since my team isn't here and all, but seeing how late it is._

Ruby watched sent the message watching as the bubble for replying came up, it stayed for a good minute before a message popped up.

 _C: I'll be over shortly._

Ruby shot up from her chair, she hadn't really expected that answer from Coco. Now, Coco never was really one for being angry at anyone. Now the rose had to wait, wait to see what Coco had in store for her.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity a knock echoed the room making Ruby freeze in her movements, she had been nervously cleaning her part of the room before the girl came. Gulping she walked to the door her hand resting on the handle. Biting her lip she opened the door revealing Coco tiredly rubbing her eye with one hand and another behind her back.

Coco wasn't wearing her hat or her sunglasses, to see her again without them made Ruby's heart skip a beat. It had been awhile since she was last alone with the older women. "Are you going to let me in? Before someone sees me." Coco whispered bringing the roses attention to her. Ruby gave a quick nod stepping aside.

Coco smiled walking in glancing back at Ruby as she nervously shut the door. Coco looked around the room noticing that Ruby's bed was a little neater than usual, at that she shook her head. Knowing that when Ruby was stressed she had a tendency to clean a lot, complete opposite to how messy she usually was. Her red cover pushed to the side.

Looking back to the redhead Coco spoke up. "If you think I'm mad Ruby, you're wrong." Ruby's head shot up about to speak, but Coco held up her hand. "I know you by now." Coco sighed sitting down against the wall by the window, she pat the spot next to her. Ruby who was silent did what she was told and sat next to Coco.

"Like I said, i'm not mad. Yes this is a complicated relationship with us keeping it secret, but i'm not saying that I don't love you." Coco looked towards Ruby resting her hand on top of the girls. "I'm happy that I found someone who understands me like you do, and if you still want to keep this a secret… I can keep it for however long you want to."

Ruby shook her hand turning her hand over locking them together. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Coco... " Ruby said tears prickling her eyes. Coco nodded her own slowly falling. They both leaned to each other lips touching lightly. The kiss became heated both pushing for dominance.

After a few both pulled away staring into each other's eyes. "I love you Ruby Rose and nothing is going to change that." Coco whispered running her finger down Ruby's cheek. Ruby nodded, closing her eyes she leaned her face into her hand.

"Now, before we get into anything else I have a gift for you." Ruby's eyes shot open looking towards Coco. "G-gift? Coco-." Ruby was silenced when Coco's finger pressed against her lips. Ruby's face slowly flushed as she nodded.

"I got you this awhile ago, I hope you like it." Coco whispered handing over the box. "Coco…" Ruby whispered taking the box, she slowly ripped off the paper before slowly lifting the top of the box off.

Her face lit up as she looked up towards the other. "C-coco…"

Silver eyes searched dark brown, before Ruby nodded. "Ok…"

* * *

"Ugh my bones ache." Yang said stretching her arms above her head resting them behind her. Blake shook her head a book out in front of her as the three made their way to the dorms. Weiss sighed. "Well you did manage to attract all of the Beowulf, and how you survived is beyond me."

"Because I have the best girlfriends in the world." Yang smirked spinning around walking backwards, Weiss rolled her eyes. "Turn around you buffoon, before you run into someone. Like your sister."

Yang shook her head. "I'm not going to run into anyone Weiss." The blonde said turning back around. "That girl is going to be the death of me." Weiss whispered looking towards Blake who had a smirk on her face. "Not the only one." She agreed giving a nod to Yang who held the door open for the two.

The three made their way into the dorms passing by some first year students, who waved to the three. Team RWBY was a very known team throughout Beacon, along with team JNPR. "I still am not used to all of this recognition." Yang said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked closing her book pocketing it. "Well, Ruby and I come from a small town so everyone knows each other. But now that we're in Vale everyone knows us, a lot more people than the small island Patch."

"I see where you are coming from." Weiss agreed pulling out her scroll unlocking the door. "But-." The three girls froze coming face to face with Ruby, who was putting on a bra but because of her other teammates coming in she froze. "Uhh… hi guys." She said nervously laughing, her eyes darted to the bathroom door really quick before they went back to her team. Coco was in the bathroom and the redhead hoped the other had heard the enter of the others.

"Hi sis... " Yang said scratching her cheek looking away from her sister. The door to the bathroom opened Coco walked out with a towel over her head, when she saw that Ruby wasn't the only one in the room she froze. "Oh hi…" Coco stuttered out gulping.

"What is going on…" Weiss looked between the two trying to but two in two. "Well you see…" Both Coco and Ruby began, they looked at each other. "My team's shower was occupied so I asked Ruby if I could borrow hers…"

"Then why didn't you use the gym one's?" Blake asked a small grin on her face, knowing full well what happened. Being she was Faunas her senses were going off. "Uhh…" Coco gave a look towards Ruby, one that said she needed help.

"Well… I also needed help with this essay." Ruby said picking up the paper. "Since you weren't here Weiss I needed someone to look it over, so Coco helped." She said nervously grinning at her teammates hoping it would help, but much to her dismay it didn't.

"Ruby…"

"Yes Yang?" She asked the paper slouching in her hands. "I may be a blonde, but I'm not that dumb." Yang said her teeth gritting together opening her eyes again. This time, they were red.

"Coco."

"Yup, got it." The girl said ducking out the window which was conveniently open. "Get back here Adel!" Yang roared dashing out the window after the brunette. Weiss and Blake watched as Ruby sighed picking up a shirt quickly tossing it on.

"How much would it take to keep both of your mouths shut?" Ruby questioned. The two glanced at each other. "Tuna."

"I don't need you to bribe me you dolt!" Ruby shook her head running out the dorm hoping to find her girlfriend in one piece, keyword hopeful.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the next one-shot! Took me a bit to write this because I had midterms come up, and since this year is important for me I had to buckle down and study, sadly. Also teachers were very harsh and gave us a bunch of homework to do, but luckily my winter break is free of nothing! Yippie! So I'll try to write maybe a few more one-shots, I would also like to start posting my actually story so I might take a break from one-shots, don't worry I don't know yet. Now I hope everyone has a purrfect day and stay shiny!**


	13. Chapter 11: Jaune X Weiss (WhiteKnight)

**Heyo! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter, next one may be out by Friday.**

* * *

 _Holding on to something that's already gone_

 _And even in your heart you know this is all wrong_

 _And but you keep on coming back, you keep on coming back_

 _Hoping that one day the train will get back on the track_

He watched as she slipped through the crowd, white bouncing off the darker colors of the other students. He sighed rubbing the temple of his forehead, whether he should stay or go was a tough decision. Two things could happen, well many things could happen. Being in his odds or not.

Taking a deep breath he took another swig from his drink before setting it down on the table he was next to, his eyes glanced over the crowd spotting his other teammates. Pyrrha was laughing with Ruby as the two swung around the crowd, Blake and Yang were watching cheering the two on, as well as Ren and Nora. Well, Nora was. He moved up to the balcony area of the room slipping past students who were hanging around.

He gave one last glance behind him before exiting through the door, he went down a hallway before he reached a stairwell going to the balcony. He slowly opened the door glancing out, his eyes were drawn to a figure sitting on the bench at the far end.

Jaune slipped out the door, closing it softly behind him making sure he made no noise. His eyes scanned her back, edging the sleek form that was hugged by the white dress she wore for the dress. The dress suited her well, in his mind.

It was elegant for her to the point it never overpowered her beautiful pale skin. He sighed softly giving a quiet cough before straightening his shoulders. "Not one for parties anymore?" He asked watching as the girl didn't even jump at his voice.

Weiss sighed bringing her hands up to her cheeks quickly wiping away the tears hoping the blonde hadn't noticed them. But this hadn't gone unnoticed, the blonde frowned going up to the bench. "You okay Weiss?" He asked hesitantly sitting down next to the girl.

"I'm fine." She said a little coldly noticing his drawback at her statement. She sighed resting her hands on her lap. "What do you want Jaune." She whispered gripping her dress keeping her head down.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye keeping his face forward. "You seemed like you needed someone, I just wanted to help." He whispered looking fully towards her resting his hand on hers.

Weiss stared at his hand for a few. "Why do you keep trying?" She whispered not moving her hand enjoying the warmth. "Huh?"

"You keep trying… what do you see in me?"

Jaune thought for a second before replying. "Well, I see a beautiful girl who deserves to be loved. I get that you're worried people only see you for your money… but I don't Weiss, believe me."

Weiss chuckled. "Boy have I heard that many times." Jaune chuckled too. "Well, what i'm saying is true." Weiss sighed looking straight into his eyes. "How can I believe that? I've been-"

Weiss froze warmth spreading across her cheeks, her shoulders relaxed as she leaned into the kiss. "Do you believe me now?" He whispered a nervous grin on his face. Weiss nodded slowly letting everything she knew go. "I guess I have no choice but to…" She whispered leaning in for another kiss.

"How about a dance, princess?" He smiled holding out his hand. Weiss smirked gripping his, they moved to the middle of the roof her hands his shoulder, and his on her waist. They moved slowly to their own breathing focusing on each other.

"I'll be your knight…"

 _I can be your knight in shining armor  
Girl go'head and call him  
Tell him that his time is up  
Girl just leave him alone, leave him alone  
Leave him alone, leave him alone girl_

* * *

 **Leave a like and a review, criticism can help improve future chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
